


Hopes Orphanage

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Falling In Love, French, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU - Boys Love : Bloody x Maria - Manga : Bloody Mary by Samamiya Akaza]</p><p>      Maria, est un adolescent qui commence un apprentissage, au sein de l'Orphelinat Hopes. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire la rencontre d'un enfant si étrange. Bloody, 10 ans, refuse tout contact avec les éducateurs. Ces parents victimes d'un accident de voiture, l'enfant ce retrouve seul. Depuis son arrivée, il n'a pas lâché un seul mot.<br/>Mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsque Maria tentera de lui parler ? Quels sont les secrets que cache l'enfant, et de quel enfer ressort-il  ?</p><p>      (Ps : Je suis nulle pour les résumés. C'est un AU, mais je parle des vampires, et de Mary. Certains personnages on un caractère un peu différent du manga, et donc, OOC, je m'en excuse, j'espère que vous aimerez ! ♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Note de l'Auteur : Déjà, pardon si les caractère sont un peu OOC ! >_

Chapitre 1

Le garçon était assis sur son lit,la tête baissée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'équipe de l'Orphelinat « Hopes ». L'orphelinat des espoirs recueillaient toujours des enfants tels que lui. Mais pour Maria,c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à un gars aussi borné.Le blond n'avait que quinze ans. Il était ici en apprentissage,grâce à son ami, Takumi, qui était un employé. Du haut de ces dix huit années, son ami aux cheveux sombres avait déjà de l'expérience contrairement à lui, qui sortait à peine du collège pour aller dans le monde du travail.

 

C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait que Maria ce sentait dépassé. Il observait les membres du personnels essayer de parler à l'enfant, tours à tours, sans jamais rien obtenir. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils y étaient. Et rien n'y faisait, ils n'avaient pas encore entendu une seule paroles de la part du petit aux cheveux rouges. L'apprenti ce retourna pour regarder une employée aux longs cheveux bruns.

 

« - Dites, Cécile, pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Je veux dire... Ça le tuerait de parler ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupire

 

La dite Cécile sourit, d'un air compatissant, et un peu attristée.

 

« - Ce garçon, sa santé est déjà faible de nature, et ces parents sont morts hier matin, dans un accident de voiture. C'est normal qu'il ne parle pas, il doit être choqué. Le problème, c'est qu'il refuse de laisser nos infirmières l'analyser. Et que, si il tombe soudainement malade, nous ne savons pas quel médicaments utiliser. »

 

Maria tourna son regard vers le jeune garçon. Oui, il était arrivé ce matin. Bloody Howard, neuf ans. Bloody, c'était vraiment un nom étrange. Quels genres de parents appellent son fils ainsi ?

 

« - Laissez moi essayer. »

 

Cécile l'observa avec un regard surpris. En temps normal, les apprentis aussi jeunes que lui n'intervenait pas avec les nouveaux arrivants. Principalement parce qu'ils manquaient d'expérience et risquaient de faire du mal aux enfants sans vraiment le vouloir. Pourtant... Elle était responsable de la formation de Maria, si elle acceptait, il en aurait le droit.

 

En principe, elle aurait dit non. Ce qui la faisait hésiter, c'était simplement que de toute manière,l'enfant refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, donc, que risquaient-ils à essayer ? Elle jugea longuement Maria du regard, avant d'observer Bloody. Elle soupira, et hocha la tête.

« - Par contre... J'aimerais que vous vous en alliez, tous. Avec tout ce monde autour de lui,c'est pas étonnant qu'il veuille pas parler. »

 

Maria s'avança à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans attendre de réponse.Il s'avança devant le garçon, qui ne releva même pas la tête.Cependant, le blond pu remarquer que ces poings serraient le bas de son pull.

 

Maria fit demi-tour et s'approcha du coffre à jouet, pour prendre une petite marionnette, un petit chat en peluche. Apparemment, le petit devait aimer les félins, vu le pull avec la capuche aux oreilles de chats qui était rabattue sur ses épaules. Il s'assit par terre, derrière la petite table basse qui était devant le lit, et leva la marionnette.

 

Maria savait que lui, à son âge,adorait parler à travers les marionnettes et les peluches plus qu'avec les vrais personnes.

 

« - Bonjour... Moi c'est Maria, je suis un petit chaton qui cherche un ami, tu pourrais m'aider ? »

 

L'enfant releva un peu la tête, et regarda le chaton en peluche, surpris. Maria fût étonné que cette technique marche avec un enfant de neuf ans. Mais après avoir vu un accident de voiture, il était peut être normale que le petit veuille rester dans l'innocence désormais.

 

« - Hm... Je.... Pourquoi tu cherches un ami ? » demanda le petit garçon, intrigué

 

« - Oh... Hé bien, c'est ennuyant d'être toujours tout seul, non ? »

 

« - Oui, peut être. »

 

« - Pourquoi tu ne parles pas aux autres humains ? Tu pourrais avoir pleins d'amis, j'aimerais bien, moi, avoir pleins d'amis... ! » dit Maria,jouant toujours la marionnette

 

« - Parce que... Ils me font peur. Ils veulent que je parle de papa et maman. Je ne veux pas parler d'eux. » Murmura Bloody, d'un ton un peu coupable

 

Alors, c'était ça. Le petit avait peur de reparler de ça. C'était compréhensible, mais, au final,après un accident, les policiers allaient vouloir avoir la version du seul survivant. Maria n'aimait pas trop jouer le tout gentil comme ça. Mais il était en stage ici, il devait bien faire un effort. Et puis, ce gosse lui faisait un peu pitié.

 

« - Et moi, tu m'en parlerais, à moi ? Je ne suis pas méchant, tu sais. »

 

Le petit regarda la marionnette avec un regard remplit de soupçons.

 

« - Tu es comme les autres. Ta marionnette est gentille. Mais toi je ne sais pas....»

 

Maria ce leva pour sortir de sa cachette, et s'assit, sur une chaise, en face de l'enfant, posant le chat en peluche sur la table.

 

« - Cela tombe bien, puisque je m'appelle Maria, tout comme ce petit chaton. Si ma marionnette est gentille, je le suis aussi, tu ne penses pas ? »

 

Bloody releva un peu la tête. A la surprise du blond, il constata que ces cheveux et ces yeux avaient la même couleur rouge.

 

« - D'accord, mais je ne veux parler qu'à toi alors. Les autres... Ils me font peurs. Et....Après, promet moi de partir sans attendre. »

 

Maria ne comprenait pas vraiment la dernière requête de l'enfant mais il lui semblait que c'était important pour lui, et il semblait ne pas ce sentir très bien,alors, autant en finir vite pour pouvoir lui donner des médicaments.Il hocha donc la tête.

 

« - Papa et maman, hier matin,ont décidés d'aller faire une promenade en forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Je ne me sentais pas bien. On était presque arrivés, mais j'ai entendu papa dire qu'il n'avait plus de freins.Et... La voiture s'est retournée. Les vitres ont explosées, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas mal de blessures... »

 

Un détail frappa Maria. Parfois, les gens avaient un ange gardien. Mais, il lui semblait étrange que dans un accident où deux adultes ont trouvés la mort, l'enfant avec la santé fragile s'en sorte avec juste quelques ouvertures.

 

« - Et, comment ce fait-il qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de grave ? »Demanda-t-il

 

Mais, l'enfant ignora royalement sa question.

 

« - J'ai besoin d'aspirines,et de jus de tomates. Je suis souvent pris de fièvre et de mal de crânes. C'est depuis ma naissance. Bouffées de chaleurs aussi. Tu veux savoir autre chose.... ? »

 

« - Du jus de tomate ? »

 

« - Oui. J'aime ça. Ça me...Calme. Je ne veux pas boire autre chose...... Maintenant,vas-t'en.» murmura l'enfant avec un ton hachuré

 

« - On dirait que tu ne te sens pas bien. Dis moi ce qui t'arrive. » insista Maria,voyant bien que celui aux cheveux rouges n'était pas dans son assiette

 

Le petit secoua vivement la tête,montrant qu'il ne voulait pas parler, et commença à ce tenir la gorge, ayant la respiration saccadée. Le caractère de Maria refaisait surface.

 

« - Hey. Regarde, les autres sont partis. Nous sommes que tout les deux. Alors sois tu me le dis,et on reste en bon termes, sois tu fais ton têtu, et je te laisse seul. Mais si tu choisis la deuxième option, ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir te voir. »

 

Le blond ce leva et ce dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où sa main ce posait sur la poignée, un petit« Attend » résonna derrière lui. Il ce retourna,et vit Bloody, la capuche sur sa tête. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas à cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 

« - Si... Si je te le dis, tune viendras p-plus me voir non plus. » Murmura le plus jeune

 

Maria soupira et retourna s'asseoir près de lui cette fois.

 

« - Allez, dis moi. Je ne le dirais pas, si c'est si grave que tu ne le dis. Ce sera notre secret. »

 

Bloody leva les yeux et l'observa quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Il s'essuya les yeux,avec sa manche, et renifla.

 

« - Mes parents.... Ils étaient violents. Ils frappaient, criaient, torturaient même,parfois. Ils travaillaient dans un institut de recherches scientifiques. Mais, à la maison, ils avaient un laboratoire où ils menaient des recherches interdites. A mes quatre ans, nous... heu je veux dire, j'ai été le cobaye. C'est grâce à cela que je ne suis pas mort dans l'accident. » L'enfant marqua une pause

 

Maria releva bien sur l'erreur. Nous ?De qui d'autre pouvait-il bien parler ? Pour le moment, ce n'était pas la priorité.

 

« - Ils ne m'ont pas laissés le choix, j'étais faible ce jour là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils m'ont attachés, avant de me faire boire un produit blanc-jaune. J'ai eu mal au cœur, et, je suis tombé dans les pommes. En me réveillant le lendemain... J'avais mal à la gorge. Quand mon père est monté et s'est coupé le bout du doigt... Je me sentais attiré par cette odeur de sang. Je ne voulais pas mais... je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

 

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Impossible. Ce gamin... Il ne pouvait quand même pas...

 

« - Et.... Je suis devenu un vampire. »

 

Fin Chapitre 1


End file.
